


In the Morning

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: And still, the taste of coke and something else in her mouth.  Femslash.





	In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

TITLE: In the Morning   
AUTHOR: Teanna   
WEB: http://gatefiction.com/teanna   
RATING: R   
CATEGORY: Girl Slash, or Girlslash. CJ/Andi.   
ARCHIVE: Please ask, thanks   
DISCLAIMER: Bla bla Aaron Sorkin etc   
SUMMARY: And still, the taste of coke and something else in her mouth. 

**In the Morning by Teanna**

CJ wakes up, she turns from sleep - no dreams - to slow, heavy, wakefulness. Heavy. Last night's something - and - coke is lingering on her tongue, in her head.

She has hair in her mouth. Red hair, and her right arm is trapped under Andi's body. Which is fine, and CJ touches Andi's hair, combs it lightly, twists it in the pale light from the window.

When she moved in, the bed was on the opposite side of the room, all things in the right places, but CJ dragged it to an awkward stop beneath the window, where it perches uneasily at a ten degree angle.

But that gives enough light for her to see her lover's arms, wrapped around a pillow. Andi turns away from CJ, in her sleep she always turns away from CJ, CJ is facing Andi's back, every night.

It's Sunday, and the early morning silence of a hung - over campus.

CJ, experimenting with a warm body at close distance - she took the obligatory Physics class, and she enjoys using these expressions, twisting them - she's running a finger around Andi's breast. Tracing a vein, a blue vein.

Andi's face is relaxed, just now, the sharp planes of her face softened. CJ wonders what her own face looks like when she sleeps, but she won't ask; Andi always falls asleep first, and wouldn't care anyway.

CJ, now awake, wants, suddenly she must have, the sex they didn't get around to, last night, when they crashed on her bed, laughing and tired and drunk, when they fell asleep and they had, then, their arms around each other.

So her finger, her whole hand, is pressing down on Andi's breast, her thumb strokes the nipple, waiting for it to harden. Andi grunts in her sleep, shifts a little. CJ moves her hand to Andi's thigh, and wonders why she's still wearing panties. CJ isn't wearing panties. She can't remember much, but they did mean to have sex last night, right up until the moment they fell asleep with their arms around each other.

Or if it was Andi that fell asleep.

CJ puts two fingers beneath the fabric (silk); this is, to her, a powerful gesture. To her, it brings back the memories of the first time she ever touched Andi like that, the first night they slept together. CJ was so aroused by this girl with her red hair and loud mouth, and then, she put two fingers on Andi's thigh, close but not really touching, not yet.

And Andi shook. CJ made her shake, her body shook and CJ had to support her, she had to let Andi lean on her because Andi had trouble standing up.

It was a rush, that CJ could make this woman, this woman that she had desired for so long, she could make her tremble.

So CJ puts her two fingers on Andi, almost in Andi, almost, but Andi's asleep and she doesn't shake. She does, in her sleep she does turn away a bit, only a small twist with her hips, but. But. To CJ, it might as well have been neon yellow words painted on the wall, four feet high: THIS IS A FREE CLUE.

//Hey Jimmy Dean, why don't we make you a list, a - list, a long list of answers to those stupid questions that you have. And maybe you will, you will, you will see, see - a.//

But CJ's desperately in love, desperately in lust.

Still, that hurt her, and she puts her thumb back on Andi's nipple and she presses down, hard, hard where she knows it will hurt. Andi, finally, she wakes up, and she moves away, tries to escape the pain, yelps.

"What're you doin'?" Andi asks, still groggy. Her hand, protecting her breast, eyes half open, tries to focus.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" CJ tries to sound concerned, loving, but she fails. Andi may just be too new - awake to hear this, but still. CJ clears her throat, wishing the taste of old coke would disappear. It clings to her teeth.

Try again.

"Good morning sweetie." You wouldn't call CJ cute names like that, not if you valued your life, but CJ calls Andi these names. It has to do with possession, she does know that, possession and power play and keeping up appearances.

Because. Really. Andi's in charge, here.

Andi doesn't, she doesn't smile.

"What's good about it? Go back to sleep CJ."

Andi burrows down into her pillow (the pillow who, CJ remembers, she hugged all night, like a lover) and still, that turning - away thing. Slight, but it's there.

"I don't want to sleep, now. Andi." There is, almost, she's almost begging now. Please Andi, please make love to me. Please show me how you really feel. Please stay with me.

Andi sighs, lightly. Maybe she's just exhaling. Maybe.

"Last night was..."

Andi's trying to divert her, CJ knows at once, and she's determined she won't succeed. This time.

"I don't remember last night," she whispers into Andi's hair. "Except the dress you wore. Very sexy. Very, very sexy."

Her hand, once again on Andi, then both hands, feeling, touching. And Andi smiles, then and finally, she turns towards CJ, inviting her to the dance.

"I'm always sexy. They, the guys, they couldn't stop looking."

CJ doesn't want to hear about the guys, Andi shouldn't care about the guys, CJ hasn't looked at a man since Andi came into her life, since that first night when Andi shouted her name, and CJ never knew her name was that beautiful.

She's kissing Andi's breasts, light kisses, small touches. Small fires.

"They won't make you feel like this," CJ states, her right hand now on the soft, soft skin just above the red hair.

Then Andi grabs hold of her face, just when CJ's about to go down on her, and she forces CJ to look up at her.

Andi shakes her head, she doesn't want it - instead she is pushing CJ onto her back, and puts two (two) fingers inside her. Just like that.

CJ's ready, her body's ready even if her mind would have preferred some foreplay. But it's Andi, so CJ's ready for that, and as Andi pumps her fingers inside CJ, fast, fast, CJ throws her head back and moans. She reaches for Andi, but all she gets a hold of are tendrils of red hair.

"You like it when I do this, don't you?" Andi's smiling this odd smile, it's like she knows a secret CJ don't, and it might just be a secret about CJ herself.

A part of CJ is beginning to feel uncomfortable, but this is Andi, her Andi - her love. And soon she's overtaken by what's happening, and she climaxes, and she calls out Andi's name when she comes, and as the world explodes into thousands of little pieces CJ thinks this is what it is to be happy.

But then she wants to lie down next to Andi, to cuddle her and then touch her until she screams.

As she starts to sit up, Andi's curled at the far end of the bed, CJ realizes that Andi's not sweaty and flushed like her, no, she's looking much like she did when she woke up. As if they hadn't...

CJ reaches for her, but Andi sits up and shakes her whole body (like a dog would do), only to CJ it's like she's doing it to cover up the fact that she doesn't want to be touched. She doesn't want to be touched by CJ.

"Where did I put the cigarettes?"

Andi starts checking her bag, and then, not finding anything in there, CJ's desk drawers. She finds a pack and a lighter, and brings them over to the bed.

Only, instead of the classic post - coital cigarette, side by side and with the covers drawn up around sweaty shoulders, Andi perches on the windowsill, naked. She puts up her legs, her head is leaning against the glass. CJ has an excellent view of her clit.

"Andi..."

"Did you want one too?"

Andi clearly doesn't want to Talk. CJ feels, suddenly, very tired. And still, the taste of coke and something else in her mouth.

They used to kiss, first thing every morning, they kissed. Before teasing each other about morning breath, and what they ate last night, and stupid jokes about vampires because CJ loves garlic.

"No. No, I don't want one." She takes a deep breath.

Andi. Andi, promise me no man will ever come between us. Promise me, promise me you'll love me forever. Promise me. Promise.

But Andi's humming, Can't Get that Man Out of My Mind, and she's not looking at CJ. Her hair, now that the sun is up, is on fire. Last night she danced with Mike and Trey. She sleeps with her arm around a pillow, and CJ can't go down on her anymore.

CJ, and the stale taste of yesterday's coke in her mouth.

"No, I don't need a cigarette. I need to, I need to brush my teeth."

Andi nods, it's not like she's really listening to CJ.

The sun is painting the room golden, as CJ leaves to brush her teeth, to get the taste out of her mouth.

FINIS


End file.
